


Not So Secret Common Room Conversations

by BlackIris



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avengers Tower, F/M, Fluff and stuff, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 16:57:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2117700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackIris/pseuds/BlackIris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint picks up where Natasha left off, to no avail. Bruce knows more then he'll say. Darcy's thrown in the middle of it.  And Bucky is, well, Bucky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not So Secret Common Room Conversations

**Author's Note:**

> Un beta'd and my first fic. Hope you enjoy this little slice of crack cake ;)

“Oh, come on. You can’t tell me I’m wrong. Not about this.”

“I’m staying out of it, Barton.”

“Seriously, though. She’s a sassy brunette. Everyone KNOWS Cap’s into the sassy brunettes. She’s perfect for him.”

“Nope.” Bruce ineloquently replies, raising his hands. “I’m staying out of it. If he wants that, it’ll.. Besides, how do you know she’s not already–”

“While she is sassy; spitfire’s more accurate.” 

“Shit Barnes! You need to wear a bell!” Barton gapes from his perch atop the fridge. “You and Nat do that creepy ‘silent as the grave’ walk far too well.” 

Bucky shrugs it off; it was somewhat of a compliment coming from him.

“At least ‘m not talking about trying to secretly set people up in the Common Room. And Doc’s gotta point. You don’t know if she’s even gonna like ‘im like that.” He gives Barton a chance to mull it over as he demolishes an apple from the bowl on the counter. He snickers at the apple slightly, because of the memory of Darcy screaming, ‘They’re not just there for show! You’re supposed to eat them!’ She’s always trying to get the more sciency types to eat and was hoping that fresh produce might draw their eyes and stomachs. So far it only had worked for Banner (and himself.)

Barton narrows his gaze trying to decipher the other two men in the room when he’s pulled from his thoughts.

“Who’s not gonna like who like what?” Darcy interrupts with her head cocked to the side as she enters the common room.

“Hawk’s trying ta set up Steve again.” Bucky simply states. 

“Aw. And who’s the ‘lucky’ girl now?” Darcy croons.

He rolls his eyes over dramatically, Barton replies. “You.” 

“Hey now. Why are you trying to involve me in this? And really Buck-o? You’re in on this now too? And here I thought I should expect better of you.”

“This is one conspiracy that I’m not involved in. I’m simply here t’watch it fall apart again.” Bucky smirked in reply.

“Again? Is this a pass time of yours to watch Steve’s dating life or lack thereof flounder by? ..Ok.. Stupid question...Hey! Has someone been eating the apples?! Aww, you guys are growing up!” She sneered. “Now do me and yourselves a favor and leave me outta Steve’s love life. It’s not that I don’t love the guy, but come on, that would SO not work, like, at all.” 

“Ah, so you’re magically out of the running for a spot to be America Boy’s girlfriend cuz it “would SO not work”?” taunts Barton.

“Yeah, I do not want to pass go, do not want the two hundy sticks either.” Darcy deadpans in reply.

“Damn, can’t even bribe you into thinking about it? Maybe I’ll just resort to talking Nat into talking you into it.”

“Pshh, like you could talk her into anything.”

At this Bucky chuckles again. “See, fallin’ apart. Again.”

Bruce rolls his eyes and grips his tea a little less as the conversation seems to falter. 

“Anyways, the real reason I’m here.. You’re late for your P.R. meeting or really, you’re purposefully trying to not have a P.R. meeting. Son of Coul sent me out to find you mister.” Darcy says mater-of-factly as she pokes Bucky in the arm. The right arm, she’s learned long ago to avoid his left side when trying to get his attention. 

“Purposefully trying, huh? Do I really need ta be there then?” 

“Evidently, soldier. Now buck up and get a move on!” She giggled, unashamedly. “Otherwise I’ll be tempted to try out my newly improved taser courtesy of a sleep deprived Iron Man, and 'Hawk' here’ll have to drag your sorry ass to the meeting.”

Shaking his head with an evident smirk, Bucky gets up from his seat at the table with a sigh. 

“Which way is it? Since I take it they don’t trust me ta get there on my own now.” 

“Floor 35, just past – Ophfffff!” He not so subtly, though effortlessly picks her up and drapes her over his right shoulder. “Really!? Really Barnes? Is that how it is?”

“That’s how it is doll.” He replies with a smirk that no one can see but everyone can hear as he walks down the hall towards the elevator. 

A small smile starts to tug at Banner’s mouth as the two disappear down the hall. He tries to hide it with his tea.

“Sooo, that’s why you’re staying out of it.” Barton murmurs almost to himself with his head tilted to the side. “Wonder why Nat never told me..”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I'm a big Darcy/Bucky shipper - so sorry I'm not sorry. 
> 
> Also, about the "that how it is?" line.. yeah, its canon, in my head/for this one shot, that Steve and Bucky use similar (or the same) phrases and with some of them it's not known who started saying it first.


End file.
